


Prodigue

by Spidi



Series: Par delà les décombres [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, End of the World, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidi/pseuds/Spidi
Summary: Suite de "Histoire", traduction de la série de fic' de Annerb "Down Here Among the Wreckage / Par delà les décombres"
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Par delà les décombres [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103369





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prodigal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756729) by [Annerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb). 



Anubis réservait un destin unique à la Terre.

Cette fois, pas de virus qui sévirait dans la population, pas de vol d’une Porte pour s’assurer qu’il n’y ait aucune échappatoire. Ce ne serait pas une deuxième Chulak.

Pas plus qu’une deuxième Heriban. Il n’y aurait pas d’atmosphère empoisonnée, aucun ciel qui brûle, ou d’océan qui bout.

Ce ne serait pas non plus une autre Abydos, condamnée à une mort rapide venue d’en haut, transformant la planète en poussière céleste.

Non.

Anubis avait eu d’autres idées pour la Terre. Pour cette planète concentrant l’espoir et la rébellion de nombreux peuples.

Il s’y rendit avec ses vaisseaux. Une flotte relativement petite, pas plus de sept, stratégiquement positionnée autour du globe. Parce qu’il n’avait pas peur des pitoyables armes que possédait la Terre, mais aussi parce qu’il voulait s’assurer que les dernières heures de cette planète soient les plus chaotiques possibles, Anubis fit manœuvrer ses vaisseaux à travers l’atmosphère, projetant son ombre immense et menaçante au-dessus des continents.

Sa première cible fut Cheyenne Mountain.

La seconde, Washington.

La Terre brûla.

Il décida au final de s’attaquer aux trois cent villes les plus importantes. Les attaques nucléaires aléatoires en provenance du sol rebondirent sur ses boucliers, décimant des centaines de villes supplémentaires, répandant la mort sur des milliers de kilomètres. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’il envoya son armée écraser les dernières poches de résistance et asservir les survivants.

Anubis décida d’élever les Tau’ri comme il l’aurait fait avec des animaux de compagnie. Il les prit pour esclaves ou s’en servit pour ses expériences. Ils devirent la colonne vertébrale de son nouvel Empire. Là-bas, il y construisit des palais et des temples à sa gloire, son trône reposant sur les cendres du dernier obstacle s’étant mis sur son chemin.

C’est ainsi que mourut la Terre.

Par miracle, ou bien simplement à cause de l’orgueil d’Anubis, les terriens apprirent un mois en avance que leur fin était proche. Mais cela ne suffit pas à trouver une solution pour lutter contre les armes imbattables des Anciens. Ces vaisseaux qui avaient réussi à réduire la population Asgards à seulement quelques individus éparpillés, cachés dans l’univers, protégeant par-dessus tout leurs connaissances et technologies. Car c’était la seule chose encore tangible qui leur restait.

Les Asgards ne connurent jamais le sacrifice, l’effort terrible pour tenter de renaître de leurs cendres. Pas comme les Tau’ri. Sans leur supériorité technologique, les Asgards étaient perdus, totalement à la dérive.

Alors que les Tau’ri, eux, étaient habitués à être donnés perdants. Ils étaient têtus ou bien trop stupides pour apprendre à se coucher.

Durant le mois qui leur avait été donné, ils construisirent d’autres mondes, établirent de nouveaux centres de rébellion, se répandant partout dans la galaxie comme un virus trop insidieux pour être éradiqué.

Ils savaient qu’un jour, ils reviendraient.

Et alors la Terre revivrait enfin.


	2. Ce qui fut autrefois perdu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note de la traductrice : Et parce qu'un petit prologue ne vaut pas un vrai chapitre, voici celui ci en cadeau :)**
> 
> * * *

Cela fait deux ans que Daniel a mis les pieds sur Terre pour la dernière fois.

Deux ans qu’Anubis les oblige à se cacher comme de vulgaires rebelles. Cinq ans depuis qu’il a vu Sam Carter franchir la Porte avec son père, une part de lui comprenant déjà qu’il pourrait très bien ne jamais la revoir. Mais maintenant, cela fait seulement cinq minutes qu’il a tourné le dos à la hutte qui lui fait office de maison. Cinq minutes qu’elle a glissé ces précieux mots dans les pages de son carnet. Cinq minutes qu’il a finalement réalisé qu’elle était bel et bien perdue.

La Sam Carter qu’il avait connu et respecté n’aurait jamais refusé de les aider, peu importe ce que cela lui aurait coûté.

Daniel s’éloigne de cette _maison_ , de cette _prison_. De cette zone d’exil auto-imposé. Ses deux compagnons se placent devant et derrière lui, par habitude ou bien parce qu’ils souhaitent tous garder le silence. Cam les guide en bas de la colline, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop déçu du refus de Sam. Daniel marche derrière lui, calquant ses pas sur celui du Colonel. Teal’c leur emboîte le pas.

Mais cela n’aide pas.

Les mots de Sam tournent dans sa tête, résonnent au rythme de ses enjambées. Et pour la première fois depuis que tout cela a commencé, Daniel se demande s’ils pourront gagner cette guerre. Pour la toute première fois, il se demande pourquoi ils continuent à se battre.

Peut-être qu’il y a quelque chose de primordial dans les mots de Sam, une vérité qui transcende tout.

_Certaines choses ne peuvent pas revenir._

Peut-être qu’ils se trompent en pensant qu’ils peuvent tout changer. Anubis a déjà gagné en fin de compte.

Ils ont rejoint la Porte et Daniel se dirige par réflexe vers le DHD pour y rentrer les symboles du site Omega. Ce n’est que lorsque le vortex apparait qu’il prend conscience qu’il ne viendra pas avec eux. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que ces mots tournoieront dans sa tête.

« Vous deux, allez-y. » Leur commande-t-il alors que ses amis montent les marches. « Je retourne voir Jacob. »

« Jackson » Se plaint Cam en s’éloignant de l’horizon des évènements. « Vous savez que ça me rend nerveux quand vous commencez à vouloir courir partout dans la galaxie en solitaire. »

Cam aime penser qu’ils forment une équipe. Le fait est que son rôle s’apparente surtout à celui d’une babysitter qui se doit d’empêcher un scientifique et un extraterrestre bornés de se faire tuer sans cesse. Daniel se sent désolé pour lui. Cam ne sait pas ce que c’est que d’être une vraie équipe.

« Je ne vous demandais pas vraiment la permission. » Lui répond-il en s’appuyant contre le DHD.

Cam semble vouloir renchérir mais la main de Teal’c sur son bras l’en dissuade.

« Nous nous reverrons à votre retour. » Conclut le Jaffa avec un léger hochement de tête avant de franchir la Porte. Teal’c a évidemment perçu sa colère refoulée et ne souhaite pas être dans les parages lorsqu’elle explosera.

Cam n’a pas vraiment d’autre choix que de suivre le Jaffa. Avant de franchir le vortex, il jette à Daniel un dernier regard désapprobateur.

Daniel se sent à nouveau respirer lorsque la Porte se referme. Il redescend les marches et envisage un instant de remonter la colline.

_Certaines choses ne peuvent pas revenir._

« Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous êtes venu chercher ? » Entend-il tout à coup.

Son regard alarmé cherche la provenance de ces paroles, s’apercevant soudain à quel point il est exposé et vulnérable à cet emplacement. Mais il ne s’agit que de Gairwyn. Lorsqu’il pose ses yeux sur elle, il ne ressent pas cette chaleureuse familiarité qu’il avait pour elle autrefois. Seul persiste ce sentiment tenace qu’elle leur a volé Sam.

« Vous auriez dû nous dire qu’elle était ici. »

Elle penche la tête de côté et il a la désagréable sensation d’être scanné et analysé par ses yeux clairs et perçants.

« Cette décision ne m’appartenait pas. » Lui répond-elle avec calme et visiblement en paix avec ses choix.

Il sait qu’il lui serait facile de briser ses certitudes. Quelques mots suffiraient. Dans sa colère, il y envisage, se voyant lui annoncer la mort de Thor. Il se voit lui apprendre qu’Anubis l’a capturé et a absorbé l’ensemble des formidables connaissances contenues dans le cerveau du Asgard avant de le tuer, dispersant l’essence de son âme à travers l’immensité de l’espace afin qu’aucun corps ne puisse plus jamais la contenir. Et que la majorité de son vénérable peuple a péri de la même façon.

Il fixe le regard clair et fidèle de Gairwyn et a juste envie de l’effacer. Cela pourrait même être une faveur de sa part. Elle serait ainsi préparée à ce qui les attend. Mais alors il pense à Sam, à sa hutte, à son mutisme et cela le stoppe. Il ne peut définitivement pas détruire les seules choses auxquelles elle se raccroche.

« C’est une bonne chose que vous soyez venus » Continue Gairwyn, comblant le silence de Daniel. « Vous verrez. »

Les mots sonnent comme une prophétie, annonçant de potentiels futurs. Il fut un temps où Daniel y aurait cru.

« Que les dieux vous accompagnent. » Lui lance-t-elle avant de se détourner et de remonter le chemin à travers la forêt.

Il n’y a malheureusement plus de dieux pour l’accompagner.

Daniel soupire puis compose les dernières coordonnées connues de la base Tok’ra, ressentant le besoin de parler à Jacob, d’avoir la confirmation que Sam est bien perdue.

Que tout est perdu.

* * *

Il y a de l’agitation dans les couloirs des Tok’ra lorsque Daniel arrive, ce qui est assez inhabituel. Les Tok’ra ressemblent beaucoup aux Asgards ces derniers temps : une race qui a déjà un pied dans la tombe. Un tel destin pousse en général à l’apathie.

Quand il arrive, il dépasse un Tel’tak posé dans le sable près de la Porte et s’imagine que sa présence est la raison de toute cette agitation. Un de leurs agents a dû rentrer, peut être avec de nouvelles et importantes informations.

Mais il s’en fiche.

Il trouve Jacob dans ses quartiers, entrain d’emballer une caisse dans ce qui semble être une espèce de tissu.

« Daniel ? » Jacob semble à la fois surpris et alarmé lorsqu’il l’aperçoit. « Je ne vous attendais pas. » Son regard se pose sur quelque chose dans son dos.

L’archéologue suit la trajectoire de son regard mais ne trouve rien d’autre derrière lui qu’un couloir vide. De toutes façons pour l’heure, il est surtout intrigué par Jacob. Comme tous les autres Tok’ra, il semble très agité.

« Un problème ? » Demande celui-ci.

« Vous aviez raison, » déclare Daniel, fixant le vieil homme « elle ne nous aidera pas. »

Jacob secoue la tête. « Ouais. Je suis désolée Daniel. » Dit-il. Seulement, il voit bien qu’il ne l’est pas vraiment. Il le perçoit dans le soulagement de sa voix. Sam leur est inutile. Insignifiante. Et par conséquent, elle est en sécurité.

« Vous avez tenté de me prévenir » continue Daniel en serrant les dents.

L’homme se décale. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? » Insiste Jacob. Au moins cette fois il a la décence de paraître un tant soit peu coupable. C’est toujours mieux que ce que lui a offert Gairwyn.

« Nous devons mettre la main sur plus d’armes pour aider nos troupes au sol. » Enonce Daniel en choisissant arbitrairement une des nombreuses tâches à accomplir annotée dans sa liste mentale.

Quelque chose ne va pas et il n’arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. 

Jacob est distrait. Il jette un nouveau coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, et reste figé, son visage à la fois surpris et horrifié.

« Il est possible que pour ça, je puisse vous aider. » Dit alors une voix derrière lui.

Daniel se fige, ses yeux toujours accrochés au regard horrifié de Jacob. Cette voix ne peut pas appartenir à la personne à laquelle il pense. Jacob se détourne, l’air encore plus coupable.

Il a sa réponse.

Se retournant très lentement, Daniel se retrouve alors face à face avec Jack O’Neill.

Il est plus mince, beaucoup plus mince que l’homme dont il se souvient. Ses cheveux ébouriffés sont argentés à présent. Mais le plus perturbant est le tatouage sombre s’enroulant autour de son cou, s’étalant tels des doigts d’encre sur sa colonne et disparaissant sous son col.

La première chose que fait Daniel est de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Soit Jack a perdu ses réflexes, soit il le laisse volontairement le frapper. L’homme s’étale au sol. « Et bien, votre crochet du gauche c’est grandement amélioré. » lui dit-il en le regard de sa position.

Cela donne à Daniel l’envie de le frapper à nouveau.

Jacob s’interpose, faisant un pas entre eux pour les séparer. Il presse une de ses mains contre le torse de Daniel et tend l’autre à Jack.

« Vous devriez être mort. » Déclare Daniel avec hargne tout en regardant Jacob aider Jack à se relever. « Durant tout ce temps. Vous nous avez dit qu’il était mort. »

« Je vous ai dit que Anhur l’était. » Le corrige Jacob.

Et maintenant il se permettait de jouer avec la sémantique ? Daniel jure dans sa barbe, s’éloignant de quelques pas. Il est hors de lui. Il était déjà à bout ces derniers mois. Il passe une main tremblante contre son front.

« Comment ? » demande-t-il d’un ton mordant, se repliant sur l’idée de récupérer des informations pour ne pas perdre pied.

« Le Marteau de Thor » Lui répond Jacob sans hésitation. Peut-être essai-t-il de se rattraper, de montrer sa bonne volonté. Comme si cela pouvait faire une différence.

Les mots de Jacob pénètrent doucement son cerveau et Daniel stoppe son geste à mi-chemin.

Le Marteau de Thor. Cimmeria.

« Sam. » Il se tourne vers Jack. « Elle vous a sauvé. »

Jack se met à rire. Un rire dur et lent, totalement dénué d’humour. « Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’être sauvé Daniel ? »

« Vous avait l’air vivant. » C’était déjà plus que ce que la plupart des habitants de la Terre pouvaient dire ces derniers temps.

Les lèvres de Jack se tordent en un sourire narquois, mais ses yeux restent vides. « Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. »

Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire exactement ? 

Daniel réalise qu’il a posé cette question à haute voix quand Jacob pose sa main sur son bras. « Daniel » le prévient-il, comme s’il allait dépasser les bornes.

Est-il donc la seule personne censée dans cette pièce ?

Daniel tente de se libérer de l’emprise, mais la main de Jacob se serre comme un étau autour de son bras. L’homme le conduit progressivement dehors. « Je comprends votre réaction Daniel. » Lui dit-il une fois dans le couloir. « Sincèrement. Mais il vous manque des éléments. »

Il secoue son bras et cette fois, Jacob le laisse partir. « Oh, je crois au contraire que je vois parfaitement clair dans tout ça. » Lui assène-t-il en s’éloignant de la porte.

« Daniel, utilisez votre fichue tête. D’où croyez-vous que toutes ces précieuses informations vous soient parvenues ? Vous pensez vraiment que la poignée de Tok’ra qui reste s’intéresse actuellement au sort de la Terre ? »

La déclaration pénètre le brouillard de colère qui obscurcit les idées de Daniel depuis le début de la journée. « Qu’est-ce que vous dites ? »

Jacob pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Qui selon vous a découvert les plans d’Anubis concernant la Terre? »

Il est stupéfait. « Mais… »

« Jack n’a jamais cessé de faire tout son possible pour aider la Terre, pas même un instant. Peut-être pas de la manière que vous l’auriez souhaité, mais il l’a fait de la seule façon dont il était encore capable. Alors, laissez-le respirer. »

« Je n’arrive pas à y _croire_ » Déclare Daniel en arpentant la pièce. Ses mains tremblent toujours. Ses articulations lui font mal suite au coup de poing donné à Jack. Peu importe ce que Jack aurait pu être à présent. Au moins, il est là. Bien vivant.

« Il a été un Goa’uld, Daniel. » Soupire Jacob en passant une main sur son visage. « Peut-être pensez-vous avoir une idée de ce qu’il a vécu, mais je vous assure que vous en êtes très loin. Que c’est bien pire que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer. Lui, a dû vivre avec ça. »

« Pitié Jacob. Je sais très bien ce que ça fait de vivre avec cette merde que vous avez dans la tête. »

« Daniel » Le reprend Jacob en secouant la tête.

Il n’a pas besoin qu’on lui fasse remarquer combien il est irrationnel et désagréable en cet instant. Il frappe le mur avant de se laisser glisser contre lui, sa colère s’évaporant, laissant la place à une profonde lassitude. Etre en colère est épuisant. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n’est pas revenu. »

Jacob acquiesce et pose à nouveau une main amicale sur son épaule. « Il est difficile d’aider quelqu’un qui ne veut pas l’être. Ou qui pense ne pas le mériter. »

Quelque chose dans la voix de Jacob interpelle Daniel. « Attendez, je ne comprends pas. »

« Vous y arriverez bien assez tôt. » dit-il d’un ton supérieur qu’il avait certainement emprunté aux Tok’ra avec le temps.

« Jacob, dites-moi. »

L’ombre d’un sourire se dessine sur le visage du vieil homme.

« Quoi ? » Demande Daniel.

Jacob secoue la tête, trouvant manifestement son comportement amusant. « Malgré ces cinq années sans vous voir, je trouve que vous lui ressemblez énormément. »

Mais Daniel n’a aucune envie de penser que réagir comme Jack est la seule façon qu’il a trouvé pour dépasser et surmonter les horreurs de son quotidien. Il ne veut pas non plus admettre qu’une partie de lui est soulagé de le savoir en vie et qu’il pourrait reprendre sa place à leurs côtés.

Parce que rien de tout cela n’enlève le fait qu’il est en colère et qu’il compte bien le rester.

« Dites-moi » Insiste-t-il.

Jacob grimace en se grattant la tête. « Il est possible qu’il ne soit pas…complètement lui-même, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais finalement, qui l’est vraiment ces temps-ci ? »

Daniel lève les mains devant lui. « Attendez, essayez- vous de me dire qu’il est devenu… _fou_ ? »

Jacob hausse les épaules. Ses conclusions étonnent Daniel. Mais Jack ne commande plus sa fille unique, ce qui semble lui permettre de faire des conclusions hâtives. Elle va bien, elle est sauve dans sur sa charmante petite planète. Quelle chanceuse.

« Vous lui faites confiance ? » Interroge Daniel.

« Il est toujours Jack O’Neill. Il est juste plus…instable. »

Daniel ne trouve pas cela particulièrement réconfortant.

« Ecoutez Daniel » continue Jacob « Ce qui compte, c’est que vous avez besoin d’aide et qu’il est en mesure de vous l’offrir. Nous nous inquièterons des rancunes des uns et des autres plus tard, si nous sommes encore en vie d’ici là. »

Génial. Voilà quelque chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher…

Prenant une longue inspiration, Daniel se force à rentrer à nouveau dans la chambre et à regarder Jack dans les yeux. « Pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir nous apporter votre aide ? »

Jack hausse les épaules et pendant un court instant, malgré ses habits étranges, ses yeux vides et sa possible folie, Daniel reconnait pour la première fois l’homme en face de lui. « Je suis prêt à essayer. » Répond-il finalement.

C’est mieux que rien, non ?

_Certaines choses ne peuvent pas revenir._

Peut-être qu’en fin de compte, Sam s’est trompée. Ou peut-être bien qu’il n’y a pas de machine arrière possible, de possibilité de retrouver ce qui a été perdu. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils ne pouvaient pas encore avancer, trouver d’autres chemins. Ils se devaient d’essayer, n’est-ce pas ?

Daniel fait un signe de tête à Jack. « Je vous emmène voir Reynolds. »


	3. Omega

« C’était quoi ça ? » Demande Cam une fois rematérialisé de l’autre côté du vortex. Seigneur, il se rappelle du temps où il avait l’habitude de compter ses passages à travers la Porte, à l’époque où cet évènement avait pour lui de l’importance. A présent sa préoccupation première est de faire en sorte que son équipe ne s’auto-détruise pas.

Teal’c ne lui donne aucun signe lui signifiant qu’il a bien entendu la question. Le Jaffa prend immédiatement la direction d’un bosquet. Génial, maintenant il n’arrive même plus à se faire écouter du dernier membre de son unité.

Cam lève la tête vers le ciel bleu azur, et y voit se lever une des trois lunes de la planète. Il fut un temps où vivre sur une lune extraterrestre lui aurait paru incroyable. Descendant en courant les dernières marches, il prend un virage serré pour suivre Teal’c.

Les yeux de Cam mettent un instant à s’adapter à l’ombre du premier bouquet d’arbres. Teal’c l’attend près d’un fragment de roche qui fut surement une base de colonne en marbre. Sa silhouette est partiellement camouflée par l’ombre des sous-bois.

« Je ne souhaitais pas être présent lorsque Daniel perdrait définitivement son sang-froid. » Lui répond-il enfin, ouvrant un panneau sur le côté de la pierre.

Cam met un moment à comprendre que ces paroles sont une réponse à sa question initiale. « Évidemment. » Dit-il. « Personne n’a très envie de rester à proximité d’un Jackson ronchon, mais devions-nous pour autant le laisser crapahuter tout seul ? »

Teal’c conserve cet air indifférent dont lui seul a le secret. « Il est avec Jacob Carter. Il n’y a aucune raison d’être inquiet pour sa sécurité. »

Difficile de contrer de telles certitudes, mais Cam avait toujours eu une certaine propension pour le masochisme. Il ne serait pas le leader de SG1 s’il n’aimait pas ça un temps soit peu. Après tout, le scientifique de son équipe est si englué dans son labo qu’il doute de pouvoir l’en sortir un jour, même avec un pied de biche en trinium ou une promesse de vaisseau Asgard fonctionnel. Et maintenant Daniel qui est parti en balade alors qu’il est en pleine crise. Teal’c dans tout ça ? Et bien, Cam avait renoncé à lui donner des ordres cinq minutes après leur première rencontre.

Le Jaffa penche la tête pour mieux voir le panneau de contrôle, s’agenouillant pour saisir le code. Cam soupire, tend la main et touche la pierre. Ils sont alors tous les deux enveloppés d’une lumière blanche : la forêt disparait pour être remplacée par des murs de métal arqués au-dessus d’eux.

« Vous pensez que c’est une bonne idée de mettre Daniel dans les pattes de Jacob ? » Demande-t-il tandis qu’ils sont scannés par une lueur verte.

Teal’c le regarde, un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air féroce. « Peut-être pas. » Lui concède-t-il.

« Rien à signaler. » Déclare une voix. Les lumières s’éteignent, et un panneau se détache devant eux, laissant apparaitre une porte. 

« Alors, sur qui pariez-vous ? Daniel ou Selmak ? » L’interroge Cam.

Le Jaffa sort de la pièce sans relever son trait d’humour. Cela n’empêchera pas Cam d’essayer à nouveau.

A l’extérieur, une jeune recrue les attend dans une jeep pour les emmener vers le QG. Fin du monde ou pas, cela reste plutôt étrange de parcourir les anciens tunnels de la Tok’ra dans une bonne vieille jeep américaine. Cependant, les bizarreries semblent progressivement devenir la norme ces temps-ci.

Pour preuve, Teal’c est assis à l’arrière du véhicule et secoue le bout de tissu qu’il a ramené de son séjour dans la maison de Carter sur Cimmeria. Cam n’avait pas estimé utile de demander d’où provenait ce patchwork. Il s’était dit que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Sam, même si cette idée lui paraissait plutôt étonnante. Sam Carter? Coudre ? Mais à l’origine, il pensait qu’elle accepterait de les aider, donc il ne suffisait pas de lire des rapports de mission pour avoir une image suffisamment représentative de cette femme. 

McKay et Reynolds les attendent devant la salle de commandement lorsque la jeep stoppe.

« Où est Sam ? » Demande McKay avant qu’ils aient une chance de sortir du véhicule. « Elle n’est pas avec vous ? »

Cam croise le regard de Reynolds par-dessus l’épaule de McKay, et secoue la tête. Une fraction de secondes, il croit voir de la déception sur le visage du militaire, mais très vite, il acquiesce d’un air résigné. Ils savaient tous que c’était quitte ou double.

« Et Daniel ? » Demande Reynolds.

Cam prend une longue inspiration. « Parti avec Jacob. » Dit-il, essayant de ne pas laisser entrevoir sa difficulté à faire obéir Daniel. Néanmoins, Reynolds ne semble pas dupe.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Interroge soudain McKay en posant un doigt sur le paquet que porte Teal’c.

« C’est un patchwork » Répond Teal’c avec froideur, mais le scientifique ne semble pas conscient de la menace sous-jacente.

« Non, pas le tissu. Qu’est ce qui est dessus ! » Il tire dessus et tourne la tête pour tenter de le voir d’un meilleur angle mais échoue lamentablement. Il pose un regard à la fois irrité et apeuré sur Teal’c. « Humm…S’il vous plait ? »

Teal’c interroge en silence Reynolds d’un coup d’œil. Celui-ci approuve de la tête. Il laisse alors MacKay récupérer le tissu à contre cœur. « Prenez en soin » L’informe le Jaffa tandis qu’ils le suivent vers la salle de commande.

La requête semble inutile tant MacKay semble précautionneux avec l’objet quand il le pose sur la table, ses doigts parcourant les coutures comme s’il tentait de lire un texte en braille. Il se met à marmonner dans sa barbe, ses yeux s’écarquillant au fil de son observation.

« Vous voulez qu’on vous laisse seuls tous les deux ? » Finit par demander Cam tant il a l’impression d’assister à scène devenue indécente.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça exactement ? » Interroge MacKay. Même après toutes ces années, Cam continue à se demander si le scientifique se croit trop intelligent pour avoir peur de Teal’c ou s’il se sent véritablement à l’aise avec le guerrier. Dans la mesure où Teal’c ne l’a pas encore gravement mutilé, Cam se dit qu’il doit s’agir de sa dernière supposition.

« Il m’a été donné par le Major Carter. »

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? » McKay se concentre à nouveau sur le tissu, le détaillant avec encore plus d’attention si cela est possible. « J’ai besoin de l’étudier. »

« Pourquoi ? » Le questionne Reynolds. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« C’est une équation » Répond Mckay du tac au tac, ses mains parcourant le tissu. « Une sorte de schéma. »

« Pour ? »

McKay stoppe son geste et penche légèrement la tête. « Je n’en ai aucune idée. »

C’était ça SG1. La super équipe d’experts de Cam, le fine-fleur de la Terre. Enfin, ce qu’elle pouvait encore offrir de mieux. Il avait dû soupirer un peu trop fort parce que McKay plante immédiatement ses yeux dans les siens, et lève un doigt vers le ciel. « Pour l’instant. » Rajoute-t-il. 

« Et le super-soldat ? » Demande Reynolds.

Le scientifique agite une main dédaigneuse, toujours penché sur le tissu. « J’ai presque terminé. Il manque que quelques ajustements de ci de là. »

Reynold croise les bras. « Dois-je vous rappeler que les armes sont votre priorité absolue ? » Prononce-t-il d’une voix dure.

« Je _sais_. » Répond-il avec condescendance. « Mais nous avons demandé de l’aide à Sam et elle nous a donné ceci. Ne pensez-vous pas que cela veut dire quelque chose ? »

« Les armes d’abord, les équations mystérieuses ensuite. » Tranche Reynolds. « Vous m’avez entendu MacKay ? »

Le scientifique soupire. « Ouais, j’ai entendu. »

« Bien. » Le militaire jette un dernier coup d’œil au tissu, et Cam perçoit toujours sa déception. Cela peut facilement se comprendre. Reynolds porte l’avenir de toute la galaxie sur ses épaules depuis deux ans à présent. Il n’envie pas du tout sa position.

Peut être avait il espoir de voir Sam Carter revenir pour une raison plus personnelle. Il devait se sentir bien seul aux commandes.

Reynolds disparait dans son bureau, laissant Cam, Teal’c et McKay autour de la table à regarder l’oeuvre de Sam Carter.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas » Finit par dire McKay. Ses sourcils se froncent. « Pourquoi l’a-t-elle cousu sur un bout de tissu ? »

Ouais, la normalité était devenue une notion bien relative depuis que Cam avait rejoint Omega.

* * *

Cam et Teal’c sont dans le mess entrain de profiter (la notion de plaisir aussi était devenue relative) du ragoût cuisiné à partir d’une bestiole locale, quand Reynolds vient les chercher quelques heures plus tard. « Vous deux, avec moi. » Leur commande-t-il sans vérifier qu’ils obéissent.

Cam jette un coup d’œil à Teal’c et se relève, se dépêchant de rejoindre son commandant. « Monsieur, qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? »

Cam ne l’a jamais vu si agité, ce qui ne peut pas être anodin. Il a vécu de terribles journées en sa compagnie ces dernières années. « Daniel est de retour. » Dit il. « Et il n’est pas seul. »

Il est extrêmement rare que l’on ramène qui que ce soit sur le site Omega. Leur localisation est le secret le mieux gardé. Le site Alpha, Beta et tous les autres, qui étaient les plaquent tournantes de leurs voyages, avaient été les premiers à être détruits par Anubis. Omega est la seule installation purement militaire qu’il leur reste. C’est ici qu’ils stockent leurs technologies, leurs vaisseaux. Ici qu’ils ont amené Idun, un des derniers Asgards encore vivant disposé à transmettre ses connaissances aux Tau’ri. Tout dépend de cet endroit. Si Anubis finissait par trouver Omega, cela signifierait la fin de la résistance. La fin de la guerre.

« Ce n’est pas Jacob ? » Demande Cam.

Le commandant serre la mâchoire. « Non. »

Il ne semble pas enclin à en dire davantage. Cam ne se fait pas prier et saute dans la jeep. Alors qu’ils se rapprochent de la zone de quarantaine, il remarque que les portes sont toujours fermées et que deux marines en gardent l’accès. Situation normale quand quelque chose n’est pas clair.

Reynolds sort de la jeep et fait un signe de tête aux militaires. « Vous pouvez ouvrir les portes » Commande-t-il sur sa radio.

Les portes s’ouvrent pour révéler un Jackson plus calme qu’il ne l’a été depuis des mois. Un second homme se dégage juste derrière lui.

« Colonel O’Neill » Enonce Reynolds.

Cam reste bouche bée. Mais pour sa défense, cet homme est censé être mort depuis des années. Un héros mort depuis longtemps et supposé être plus grand que nature, avait-il lu quelque part.

Les lèvres de O’Neill se froissent dans un sourire factice, tant il est dénué d’humour. « C’est plutôt Jack ces temps-ci. »

L’homme est hirsute. Il porte un vieux pantalon en cuir usé et une veste en toile épaisse qui semble pouvoir abriter un arsenal. Sous la peau sombre de sa joue apparait une ecchymose plutôt récente. Il semble décontracté et à l’aise mais cela ne trompe pas Cam, qui perçoit sa vigilance et ses capacités sous-jacentes. Il devine que c’est le genre d’homme que l’on sous-estime qu’une seule fois, à ses détriments.

Il ne reste pas grand-chose de l’Air Force en lui au premier abord et le pauvre Reynolds semble déchiré entre le saluer et le faire arrêter pour entamer un interrogatoire.

Les yeux de O’Neill sont braqués sur les gardes. « N’hésitez pas à me coller dans une machine, me scanner ou tout autre chose qui vous permettra de vous sentir plus…à l’aise. » Offre-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« C’est déjà fait. » Le renseigne Jackson, pointant le sas métallique juste derrière eux.

O’Neill hausse les sourcils. « Les lumières vertes ? » Demande-t-il. « Ouh, impressionnant. » Il se décale pour regarder le Jaffa. « Teal’c » Dit-il, accompagnant les mots d’un signe de tête.

Cam jette un œil à Teal’c pour jauger de sa réaction mais le visage du Jaffa reste totalement fermé. Il fixe O’Neill durant de très longues secondes. Daniel les observe, Cam et Reynolds plantés à côté d’eux. L’air est chargé d’électricité.

Teal’c finit par incliner la tête poliment, comme s’il venait d’être présenté à un inconnu. « O’Neill. » Répond-t-il platement, mais quelque chose dans sa voix glace le sang de Cam. Cela aurait peut-être sonné moins menaçant s’il avait crié ou qu’il l’avait menacé de son arme.

« C’était donc vous le contact de Jacob » Enonce Reynolds et il faut un certain temps à Cam pour faire lui-même le lien.

Bordel. Durant toute cette satanée période, Jack O’Neill tirait les ficelles dans l’ombre.

O’Neill garde le silence, se contenant d’observer avec intérêt les parois en cristal autour d’eux. « On dirait bien que vous avez des opérations en cours dans le coin. »

Reynolds se rapproche de O’Neill, le scrutant comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Peut être les vestiges de l’homme qu’il avait jadis connu. « Nous avons pris des recrues parmi tous les peuples susceptibles de nous aider dans la rébellion contre Anubis. Tok’ra, Jaffa, Asgard, Hebridian, Langaran, Vitreans. Demandez n’importe lequel, et je vous le fais venir sur le champ. »

O’Neill croise les bras sur son torse, une lueur intransigeante traversant son regard. « Il manque l’Alliance Lucienne » Dit-il.

Reynolds acquiesce. « Effectivement. »

Les lèvres de O’Neill se pincent comme s’il était face à quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable. « Je peux peut-être vous avoir un contact » Déclare-t-il à contrecoeur.

Le visage de Reynold s’illumine d’un sourire satisfait. « J’espérais que vous diriez ça. »

Cam se demande si le fait de voir réapparaitre le fantôme de O’Neill à l’exact moment où ils en ont le plus besoin étonne une autre personne que lui. Mais s’il y a bien une chose qu’il a apprise depuis qu’il a rejoint le projet Stargate, c’est que même dans les pires instants, il y a toujours un rebondissement qui sauve les Tau’ri de justesse. Comme un tour de magie. C’est forcément ça qui justifie la chance insolente qu’ils trainent depuis des années, non ?

Donc pour Cam, le retour inopiné de la réincarnation de Jack O’Neill en est forcément une représentation.

Et ils gagneraient cette guerre, il en était maintenant certain.


	4. Compatriotes

Il y avait plus à attendre dans la vie d’un espion ou d’un passeur que ce que Jack ne l’avait cru au premier abord. Il lui avait fallu des années pour accepter ce constat. Au fil du temps et de ses expériences, il avait appris à apprécier le calme.

A l'inverse de son côté, Daniel semble à présent bien pressé. Depuis leur départ, il paraît convaincu qu’ils perdent leur temps, que Jack le fait même exprès. Tandis qu’ils voguent trois jours durant de tavernes minables en tavernes minables, Jack peut sentir son impatience grandir. La sensation est familière, mais ce n’est pas vraiment ainsi qu’il se souvenait de Daniel.

Il n’y avait malheureusement pas de moyen plus rapide pour atteindre leur but. Ce n’est pas comme s’il existait une technologie ou un téléphone pour joindre les passeurs. Alors oui, ils peuvent parfois utiliser les transmissions sub-spatiales. Mais la plupart du temps, les gens comme Jack préfèrent rester discrets. Vous voulez retrouver quelqu’un ? La meilleure façon est de le déloger de son repère.

Cette ville en particulier est l’une des préférées de ses contacts : animée, voire agitée. Et surtout, personne qui ne s’offusque du caractère illégal que peut parfois prendre leurs petits business. La violence gravite toujours plus ou moins autour du trafic d’armes, d’informations ou autres joyeusetés. Il y a toujours quelqu’un pour essayer de court-circuiter un interlocuteur ou tenter de doubler son partenaire. Bref, pour faire quelque chose de stupide. Alors oui, parfois il y a de la violence.

Endommager les biens publics ou perturber la paix de tout un chacun aboutit généralement à un plongeon dans le puits. Pas de la part des gardes de la ville, mais plus de la personne avec qui vous concluez votre affaire. Clairement, si vous vous retrouvez avec un couteau dans le dos, cela ne viendra pas du shérif grassouillet du coin. C’est certainement la raison pour laquelle le contact de Jack apprécie cet endroit plus que tout autre.

Elle n’aime pas trop les figures autoritaires. Du moins celles qui ne peuvent pas être corrompues. C’est soit ça, soit elle raffole juste des bonbons au caramel de la boutique qui se trouve juste à la sortie de la ville. Comme presque toutes les choses qui concernent Vala Mal Doran, il est très difficile de savoir exactement de quoi il s’agit réellement.

Jack l’avait rencontré six mois après la défaite de la Terre.

Cet évènement était devenu son point de repère dans le temps. Il avait assez rapidement pris la place de celui borné par l’arrivée puis la disparition du serpent. Jack reconnait que les implications galactiques causées par la mort de la Terre vont bien au-delà de ce que Anhur avait pu espérer. Le serpent continue malgré tout de le hanter mais ça n’a plus vraiment d’importance. Et en plus, ça emmerde prodigieusement le parasite. Jack prend son plaisir où il peut.

Durant ces trois ans, il avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à envisager de tirer sur Vala quand elle avait eu le dos tourné. Elle avait d’ailleurs fini par lui coller un œil au beurre noir. Un match qui s’était déroulé sur Netu, et contre toute attente, ça avait débloqué la situation. Ca fonctionnait pas trop mal entre eux depuis. Enfin, dans une certaine mesure.

A présent Jack se méfie bien moins de ce qui est contre-intuitif. Parce que c’est toujours ce qui a le plus de sens au premier abord qui vient par la suite lui botter le cul.

Et Vala Mal Doran est clairement tout, sauf logique.

Ils ne sont pas amis. C’est à la fois plus, et moins en même temps.

_« C’était quoi le nom de ton serpent ? » Se surprenant-il lui-même à demander._

_Les yeux de sa comparse se rétrécissent et son humeur se modifie dangereusement. C’est une sorte de trahison de parler de ça. Un pied de nez à l’accord implicite qu’ils avaient établis la première fois où ils s’étaient retrouvés autour d’une table face à face, avec cette sensation désagréable parcourant leur épine dorsale. Ils avaient été possédés l’un comme l’autre. Soit. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu’ils avaient quoique ce soit en commun. Ou qu’ils souhaitaient aborder le sujet._

_« Combien de temps ? » Insiste-t-il face à son silence._

_Elle le fusille du regard, lui faisant clairement sentir qu’elle l’aurait déjà tué si elle n’avait pas eu besoin de lui. Peut-être même qu’elle le ferait quand même s’il continuait à poser des questions._

_Pour une raison qu’il ignore, aujourd’hui, il ne peut pas se contenter de ça, de rester sans réponse. « Combien ? » Répète-t-il._

_« Suffisamment. » Lui assène-t-elle en retour._

_Cela veut tout et rien dire à la fois. Il a besoin d’en savoir plus. « Est-ce qu’il continue à…interférer ? »_

_« Quoi ? » Elle le regarde comme s’il était fou, mais il ne s’en émeut pas. Il a l’habitude à présent. Après tout, ce n’est pas totalement faux._

_« Tu sais, là-dedans, » Précise-t-il en tapant sur sa tempe._

_Pendant un instant son visage pâlit, ses défenses tombent et il voit la douloureuse compréhension transparaitre dans ses yeux. Jack sent son cœur manquer un battement. Elle se détourne, vérifie son arme. Le sujet semble clos. « Seulement si je le laisse faire. » L’entend-t-il soudain répondre à voix basse._

_Au moment de conclure l’affaire, ses boucliers sont bien revenus à leur place. Elle laisse courir une main sur sa cuisse, lui offrant d’achever leur accord en *douceur* tout en sirotant leurs verres._

_C’est sa façon de faire. Il respecte ça mais n’accepte jamais l’offre._

_Il lui faut un certain temps pour se rendre compte qu’elle le teste simplement. Elle n’en a pas plus envie que lui. Cela le fait s’interroger sur le type de jeux malsains que son serpent a bien pu lui faire subir._

_Alors en compensation, il la déshabille du regard et l’appelle chérie tandis qu’elle recompte sa part du butin avec vigilance. Comme d’habitude, elle l’escroque un peu, mais il la laisse faire. C’est un petit prix à payer pour sa tranquillité. Un petit prix face à son besoin de contrôle, de séduction._

_Chacun fait face à sa manière._

_Quant à Jack, il sait ce qu’il a vu. Ce qu’elle a laissé entrevoir quand tous les mensonges et les faux semblants se sont évaporés. Et il se rappelle. Il veut y croire._

_‘Seulement si je le laisse faire.’_

* * *

Jack et Daniel sont entrain de descendre la grande rue quand Vala fait enfin son entrée.

« Jack ! » s’exclame-t-elle en s’écartant de la foule et en lui sautant au cou. Jack réprime un gémissement alors qu’il la réceptionne en trébuchant presque sous ce poids inattendu, sachant qu’elle se réjouira de l’insinuation sur sa lourdeur s’il la laisse transparaître. Une telle moquerie pourrait lui coûter cinq pour cent de plus.

Il finit par retrouver un équilibre et constate qu’elle a ses jambes enroulées autour de lui. Elle lui sourit « Salut. »

« Hey mon ange » Répond-il. « Toujours vivante à ce que je vois. »

« Evidemment » Dit-elle, sa tête penchant sur le côté. « Et toi ? Toujours aussi fou j’espère. »

« Toujours » réplique-t-il.

Passant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, elle lui fait un clin d’œil. « Alors, c’est pour les affaires, ou tu as enfin réalisé que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi ? »

« Jack » Intervient Daniel juste derrière lui. Honnêtement, son compagnon avait gardé le silence bien plus longtemps que Jack ne l’avait imaginé capable. « Mêle si tout ceci est très _amusant_ à regarder… » Continue-t-il d’une voix trainante et pleine de sarcasmes. Il laisse sa phrase en suspens.

Jack n’est pas sûr de savoir ce qu’il a bien pu faire pour agacer Daniel cette fois-ci, et pour tout dire, il s’en contre-fout. « Daniel, » Dit-il, reposant la femme à terre « Voici Vala Mal Doran. » 

Vala observe l’intrus avec méfiance. Ses sentiments sont bien dissimulés sous son éclatant sourire. La plupart des hommes sont trop stupides pour y percevoir ce qui s’y cache. Il ne sait pas vraiment si Daniel est lui aussi capable de voir au travers des apparences.

« Il cherche des armes. » Explique Jack. « Alors je lui ai dit que tu étais la personne à rencontrer. »

« Vous êtes un Tau’ri » Devine-t-elle.

« Oui. »

Il perçoit cet infime moment de réflexion qu’elle s’accorde pour estimer les risques et les bénéfices de cette rencontre. « Et bien » poursuit-elle, glissant son bras sous celui de Daniel « Offrez moi un verre, bellâtre, et je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Jack rattrape sa main libre, celle-ci voguant déjà librement pendant que l’autre fait office de distraction. « Hep ! Pas de vol à la tire, chérie. »

Daniel éloigne la main de Vala de son bras, poussant un soupir exaspéré. « Pouvons-nous simplement conclure cette affaire ? » Demande-t-il, se dirigeant vers la taverne la plus proche.

Vala jette un regard noir à Jack tandis qu’ils suivent l’archéologue. « Toi, tu sais comment gâcher le plaisir d’une femme. » Boude-t-elle.

Jack sourit. « C’est ce qu’elles me disent toutes. »

* * *

Jack fait rouler son verre entre ses mains, ses yeux parcourant une fois encore la foule, cherchant par réflexe des visages familiers, amicaux ou non, et repérant tout comportement suspect, qui serait susceptible d’enclencher un repli rapide. La paranoïa est devenue une seconde nature, une mutation de son entrainement de militaire. L’ennemi se présente rarement sans un uniforme reconnaissable ou une armure clinquante.

Daniel et Vala initient la majorité de la conversation, un échange que Jack n’écoute que d’une oreille distraite. Il n’est pas vraiment là pour négocier l’accord avec eux. Il est juste présent pour vérifier que Vala n’arnaque pas Daniel.

Il a d’autres soucis en tête.

Jack doit admettre que regarder Vala et Daniel se tourner autour est une des choses les amusantes qu’il ait vu depuis des années. Il fut une époque où une femme comme Vala, aussi directe, voire _vulgaire_ , aurait fait perdre à Daniel ses moyens et ses mots. Ce nouveau Daniel est bien plus combattant, parant toutes les tentatives et insinuations suggestives de son interlocutrice par des répliques acerbes, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Et plutôt que se sentir vaincue ou ennuyée, Vala semble s’en délecter. Une lueur particulière brille dans ses yeux. C’est nouveau.

Même en proie à cette amusante joute verbale avec son nouveau compagnon de jeu, elle reste néanmoins sur ses gardes. Elle est bien trop douée pour se laisser distraire complètement. Elle jette régulièrement un coup d’œil à Jack, qui continue à siroter sa bière en admirant le spectacle. Elle attend la faille, il peut le sentir. Pour l’heure, il la laisse mijoter dans son jus.

Il leur faut une demie heure pour aplanir tous les détails, ce qui est deux fois plus long qu’à l’accoutumée. Il dépose quelques pièces sur la table avant de suivre à l’extérieur le couple qui se chamaille toujours.

« Bien » Dit Vala, affichant son plus éblouissant sourire, celui qu’elle utilise pour conclure ses accords. « Je pense que ce sera un arrangement aussi lucratif d’un côté que de l’autre. »

« Encore un détail » l’interrompt Jack en s’arrêtant sur le trottoir.

Elle se crispe et son sourire se fige.

« Il faut qu’ils rencontrent Netan. »

Jack capte la fureur sur le visage de Vala un poil trop tard, se prenant son poing directement dans la figure.

Le coup n’est pas très fort, mais il vacille sous l’impact. Il sait que si elle avait vraiment voulu le blesser, il serait déjà par terre et en sang. Il frotte sa joue, essayant d’ignorer le ricanement de Daniel. Les gens qui l’entourent ont un peu trop tendance à le frapper ces temps-ci.

« Tu arranges ça ? » Demande-t-il en regardant Vala sans se démonter.

« Tu es entrain de dépasser les bornes là, O’Neill. » Siffle-t-elle, aussi énervée qu’il l’avait imaginé. Il sait qu’il la met en danger en prenant parti. Se ranger d’un côté est la plus rapide manière de finir mort ou pire : invalide.

« Pouvez-vous nous excuser un instant ? » Demande Jack à Daniel, attrapant le bras de Vala et la forçant à s’éloigner de quelques pas. « Bon, je t’ai laissé me filer un coup sans broncher donc maintenant tu vas écouter ce que j’ai à dire. »

Elle essaye de se dégager mais Jack enfonce ses doigts dans son bras. « Je pensais que tu avais eu le temps de te rendre compte par toi-même que personne ici n’en a quelque chose à faire du sort des Tau’ri. » Lui crache-t-elle.

« Il ne s’agit pas de la Terre. » Réplique-t-il.

« Conneries. »

Jack soupire et libère son bras. « Soit. C’est à propre de la Terre. Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire puisqu’il s’agit de se débarrasser d’Anubis ? Je n’ai jamais pensé que tu en avais quelque chose à faire des raisons. Tout ce qui t’intéresse, c’est le résultat, je me trompe ? »

« Je me fiche du sort d’Anubis » Réplique-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Il a même plutôt arrangé mes affaires. »

Le massacre des Grands Maîtres par Anubis avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives dans l’univers. Toutes ces manigances, ces congrégations de brigands, n’auraient certainement pas existées ni prospérées sans ça. Mais Jack n’est pas assez stupide pour croire que cette situation allait durer éternellement.

« Tu as peut-être raison » Finit-il par lui concéder. « Mais combien de temps avant ça ne change ? Tu penses qu’il va se contenter de regarder ailleurs pendant qu’on fait tous nos petites magouilles ? Il ne se sera satisfait que le jour où tout sera broyé sous son joug jusqu’aux confins de la galaxie. Jusqu’à ce que plus personne, plus rien, ne puisse se mettre en travers de sa route. »

« J’ai déjà entendu ça, des dizaines de Goa’ulds avant lui clamaient pouvoir dominer le monde. Ils ont eu leur chance des milliers d’années durant. Aucun d’eux n’a réussi. Toi et moi, on sait mieux que quiconque à quel point ils sont faibles. »

« Nous savons également qu’ils étaient tous différentes d’Anubis. » Même Anhur, du fin fond de son trou, est d’accord avec ça.

Vala le regarde d’un air buté, s’apprêtant sûrement à contrer. Mais Jack reste fixé sur elle, la défiant de lui sortir une nouvelle excuse. Elle grimace, ses yeux se détournant, lui concédant ainsi le point. « Très bien. » Accepte-t-elle d’un ton mordant. « Mais qu’est ce qui te fait croire que la Tau’ri et son peuple ont une chance de réussir ? »

Jack jette un regard vers Daniel. Il se souvient d’une époque où ils croyaient tous aux miracles, à cette satanée chance. Les choses avaient-elles tant changé que ça?

« Parce qu’il le faut. » Répond-il.

« Ne joue pas les sentimentaux » Réplique-t-elle, mais il n’y a plus de dureté dans sa voix. Jack est une des rares personnes à percevoir ces changements. Il sait que Vala n’est pas aussi cynique qu’elle ne le prétend.

Et les Tau’ri sont exactement le type de causes perdues à laquelle elle peut s’identifier, à condition qu’elle abaisse suffisamment longtemps ses défenses pour le voir. Son sens de la préservation lui a longtemps permis de survivre. Mais il existe un moment pour se préserver et un autre pour se lancer.

Ce moment est devant elle.

Jack lui sourit. « Dis-toi simplement qu’une fois débarrassé d’Anubis, il n’y aura plus aucun Goa’uld pour prendre sa place. Il ne restera rien d’autre que le chaos et une flopée d’opportunités pour tes futures affaires. » 

Elle roule ses yeux vers lui. Ils savent très bien tous les deux que la possibilité très abstraite de potentiels profits ne justifie pas un tel sacrifice. Si elle, ou l’Alliance Lucienne, décide de les suivre et qu’ils perdent, Anubis cessera de les ignorer. Et il les massacrera.

Le fait qu’elle ne le frappe pas pour avoir suggéré une telle chose signifie clairement qu’elle y réfléchit.

« Sois maudit Jack O’Neill. » Clame-t-elle alors qu’elle se détourne. « Sois maudit de m’avoir fait y croire. »

Jack est presque certain de pouvoir dire la même chose.


End file.
